


Glowing Boy

by PanPanPanda_Express



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fight me on it, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, alecs runes light up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPanPanda_Express/pseuds/PanPanPanda_Express
Summary: I made a thing. I'm bad at writing and summary's but basically alec's runes light up like jace but! he can only do it accidentally like when he's embarrassed and magnus is a little shit.





	Glowing Boy

Alec's face flushed in embarrassment,

"Come on! please just do it for me? Magnus pleaded.

"I can't do it on command mags" alec pouted. "Please can you just let this go?"

They'd been sitting in magnus' loft all day after alec had taken a day of to relax from all the institutes nonsense. "Come on pup! I know you can do it, remember the last time? I had you on your back and you were making the cutest noises-"

"MAGNUS" alec interrupted.

His face burned a soft pink and alec shoved his face into his hands, but unknowingly to him his runes started to shimmer an iridescent golden color. Magnus' face contorted into an evil grin.

"My sweet little angel" magnus purred

"I remember how wonderful you sound when I suck on your sensitive neck "magnus sang.

He got closer to alec then pulled him onto his lap. Startled alec quickly hid his face In magnus' shoulder. "how sweetly you moaned my name"< magnus whispered in alec's ear sending shivers down his spine /p>

Alecs body quaked at the sexy tone of Magnus' voice. His runes started to flicker and gradually grew brighter and brighter as magnus kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Eventually all of his runes were shimmering so brightly the room seemed to illuminate under the glow. Then Magnus whispered one last thing..

" I love you my sweet angel"

and alec's runes grew so bright even magnus then all at once died out. Magnus chuckled and lifted alec's face with his fingers and kissed his soft pink lips lovingly. " you did well Alexander ".

**Author's Note:**

> i told you i cant write but thanks for reading! Comment and use this idea for yourself BYE!!!


End file.
